Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing belt, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
Background Art
As a fixing device employed in an image forming apparatus, an endless fixing belt is used to fix an unfixed toner image onto a recording medium.
With such a fixing belt, a metallic heat generation layer is formed between a base layer and an elastic layer, and a heat generation layer is heated by electromagnetic induction. In the above fixing belt, the base layer is formed of a resin, and the heat generation layer is a mesh, so that flexibility as a whole is improved.